Moving On
by cjryuu
Summary: One Shot, AU: Trying to take a calming breath, she realized that it was all pointless. She had just seen the last thing in the world that she would have even dreamed of. Nothing like this should happen to her, nothing bad should ever fall upon her doorste


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: If you took the time to read this (THANKS!) but also, I don't know how this came to me, but I wrote it and decided to put it out here and see how it does.

* * *

Kikyo Komiya looked out her apartment window with a frown. Her phone rang incessantly in the background, her TV was blaring in some unknown language, and her heart was breaking. She shifted her gaze from the city lights to her shaky hands. Trying to take a calming breath, she realized that it was all pointless. She had just seen the last thing in the world that she would have even dreamed of. Nothing like this should happen to her, nothing bad should ever fall upon her doorstep! Angst was for idiots, people too lazy to deal with their life. People who wanted nothing more than to wallow in their own self-pity and ignore the rest of the hard working world. But then, why was she so depressed? So he had moved on, she had had other boyfriends, yet she had never been in this particular situation. She had never had the feeling that her heart had been torn out, ripped to pieces, then stuffed down the toilet. No, she had never experienced agony before. "Hello," she stammered into the phone.

"Hey... look, I'm sorry you had to see that..." His voice. That same voice that had healed her so many times. The voice that had made her heart sing, had let her fly! That same voice that now shattered her very soul.

"It's okay... I understand. No I don't really feel like talking right now... yes I do understand, goodbye." Tears hit the black encasing of the phone. All she could feel was herself sinking down to the floor. He had someone new, _he _had someone new, whereas she, the Queen of Hearts was wallowing in her apartment crying over her loss.

"_Mi corrazon perdido en ti_," the TV sang. Vaguely she remembered that the line meant, my heart is lost to you, in Spanish. With a sniff she realized how true it was. Yes, she had toyed with him. She had led him on only to leave him hanging so many, many, many times. Sure, she had let him down thousands of times. She had criticized him, cut him down, left him out in the cold.

"I never, truly, let him know that in my own way, he held my heart in his hand." She could still feel the stinging of regret on those occasions she had canceled dates, merely to go out with friends. The guilt of harassing him about that girl.

The girl. Kagome Higurashi. _The Girl_. The one who know held him close every night. The one who would complete him. With a sneer she slammed her fist into his picture. "I hope you are happy Inuyasha, to be with her, you killed me."

"What," she hissed into the phone.

"Kikyo," a soft voice, _her _voice.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Kikyo, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? What for?"

"Kikyo... it just happened. I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered.

"Does _he_ now what you're doing cousin? Is _he_ there now?"

"Kikyo..."

"IS HE?"

"No Kikyo. Inuyasha isn't here."

"Then how would he feel to know that you went behind his back to talk to me?"

"Kikyo you have to understand... a part of him still loves you... it's just... it's just..."

"It's just what Kagome? What noble reason do you have for this?"

"You never treated him right Kikyo. You always toyed with him," she seemed to be growing confidence with every breath. "Kikyo, it isn't our fault this happened. It's your own."

"I love him Kagome. _I love him_," she could feel hysteria creeping into her voice. "I LOVE HIM DAMMIT, HOW CAN YOU EVER UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered sadly.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT PART OF YOU FKING UNDERSTANDS THIS!"

"I have to go Kikyo..."

"GOOD JUST LEAVE THEN!"

"I'm sorry," she heard before the line cut off.

"You be sorry," she hissed throwing the phone across the room. "You be sorry."

"Oh Kikyo," Kagome whispered holding her head in her hands.

"Kagome," she heard Inuyasha call softly.

"Oh," Kagome wiped away her tears quickly, "You're home Inuyasha." He kissed her on the cheek before looking at her closely.

"Why are you crying?" She looked at the phone involuntarily. "You called her..."

"Inuyasha, I had to... she's family..."

"I understand," he told her slowly. "Kagome..."

"No, I'm fine. Come'on we'd better get going. Mom and the others are expecting us for dinner. You get the car ready... I'll." She took a deep breath. "I'll be down in a minute." He looked at her one more time, before for agreeing. As soon as he left, she looked at her hand.

It gleamed against her pale skin. The pink jewel with its golden band. The wedding would be soon, a small ceremony just for friends and family. What family would agree to come anyway. "How can I be sorry," she asked herself, staring out at the dark city. "How can I hate her... or myself for what happened?"

Kikyo had always been with him. They had dated straight from college, the same college that she had gone too. They were a year ahead, but had become somewhat of friends ever since Kikyo had brought him over to show off.

They had even shared friends. Sango, Kagome's best friend was going with his best friend Miroku. The signs were there.

It wasn't their fault. Not completely anyway. Kikyo had a bad hand in it, from the beginning. Kagome could remember wondering what he could see in her. She had hit him, teased him, always made sure that he felt like he was beneath her. Then when he had confessed everything to Kagome, she finally realized why she always hated it when Inuyasha came to visit. She was in love with him. Her cousin's boyfriend.

And when he had kissed her. That was the final straw. He broke up with Kikyo, who hadn't cared at all. She had proclaimed how she was better off than a dirty blooded fool without a penny to his name. She hadn't given them hell about dating, but after a year had passed... Inuyasha had proposed. That was when Kikyo had fallen apart. She tortured them when she was around them. She grew thinner and thinner, her looks went down the drain. She seemed to waste away.

And now... now she barely even left her apartment. Kagome truly feared that she would never see her cousin again. But it wasn't Kagome's fault. Love couldn't be caged! She knew this, Inuyasha knew this, her family knew this. If only Kikyo could see it. If only she could see past what she had lost. If only...

"Kagome are you coming," Inuyasha called from the front door.

"Sorry," Kagome smiled. "I... spaced out there for a second."

"I understand, come'on we'd better get going." Kagome nodded leaving it all behind her. Kikyo would come around, if not... if not, then it would be her own fault. Kagome had a life to live, a life with a man who loves her. A man who had learned to move on, even if his ex couldn't.

* * *

Thanks for your time!


End file.
